


One Must Die

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Violence, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Come Swallowing, Cum Play, Dark Magic, Dark fic, Death, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dungeon, Ejaculate, Ejaculation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erection, Explicit Sexual Content, Freckles, Gay, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Johnny Cash - Freeform, Knives, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Male/Male, Masturbate, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pain, Past Child Abuse, Prisoners, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sacrifice, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Situations, Sexuality, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sperm, Stabbing, Threats of Violence, Torture, Torturing, Violence, blowjob, cock - Freeform, cum, dub-con, handjob, hostage, knife, non-con, penis - Freeform, semen - Freeform, stab, swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are kidnapped and taken to a dungeon below Hogsmeade Village, where they are left alone together.  What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ain't No Grave (Can Hold My Body Down)

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me about a month ago, and I've been slowly working on it ever since. I'm done with the first chapter and, as of mid-way through the chapter, I'm making this up as I go along. I've got a couple of ideas that I'm swirling about in my head as I type this, which I may or may not add. I haven't decided yet.
> 
> This morning, I got to listening to some Johnny Cash, so I've decided to name each chapter after a Johnny Cash song, and include the song at the end of each chapter. So consider this a bit of a "song fic".
> 
> Please leave comments! They are greatly appreciated. Ideas or suggestions are also taken into consideration, though for this story, I already know how I want it to end. But getting there is the hard part. Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Song "Ain't No Grave (Can Hold My Body Down)" was written and performed by Johnny Cash. I do not own the song, and all rights go to his benefit. No money is being made by posting the song here, and no copy write infringement is intended.

_You **will** kill him_ , thought Lucius Malfoy.

He peered through the one-way-charmed wall.  On the other side, two boys stood facing one-another.  Neither one knew how they had gotten where they were.  Nor did they have any idea where “here” was.

The plan had worked almost flawlessly.  It started as a trick note that was smuggled into Gryffindor Tower via Owl Post for Harry Potter.  It was bait; a note full of promises of sex and a night full of lust.  The note had been signed ‘Gryffindor Slut’; an open interpretation indicating anyone, but allowing Harry to seek comfort in someone whom he was most likely to trust from his own House.

He fell for it.

It had been quite amusing for Lucius.  He, and seven other Death Eaters, waited patiently in the Room of Requirement for Harry to show up.  Harry’s face was full of curiosity and desire as he stepped passed the magical ward that protected the room.

His expression soon fell as he caught a glimpse of whom he was facing.  Though Harry couldn’t see their faces, the Death Eater masks made it obvious.  He hurriedly tried to raise his wand, but a dash of Instant Blackness Powder from Lucius darkened the room and caused it to be impossible to see.  The other Death Eaters raised their wands and, using their charm-enhanced-eyesight, quickly sent several stunning charms towards the vulnerable boy.  He collapsed in an unconscious heap where he stood.

Lucius was pleased at how well the kidnapping of Potter went.  The same could not be said for how the kidnapping of his own son had taken place.

Lucius played out the same scenario on Draco, once Potter was bound, gagged, blindfolded, and hauled off away from the Room of Requirement.  Only this time, anger had replaced the cocky, arrogant smirk on Draco’s face when he realized what was happening.  He raised his wand just in time to send out a Killing Curse, which killed a man named Edward Furrows.  But the plan worked pretty much the same, and soon, Draco too collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious.

Not but an hour later, both boys were sprawled on the floor of the dungeon; their bonds were cut and their blindfolds removed.  Both their wands had long been removed and pocketed by Lucius.  A simple “Enervate” charm revived both boys, before the large cell was abandoned, leaving only the two boys blinking stupidly at one another.

“M…Malfoy?”  Harry muttered, staring at Draco from his sprawled position on the cold stone floor.

Draco responded in kind.  “Potter?  What the hell?”  Draco sat up and looked around him.  Harry followed suit.

Both boys appeared to be in a large octagon-shaped room, with numerous torches lit high above on the surrounding walls.  They cast an eerie but clear glow over the whole room.  The room itself was approximately thirty feet wide.  The ceiling stretched high above about fourteen feet.  The flames from the torches licked gently at the base of the ceiling.

There did not appear to be a door.  Indeed, Lucius had seen to it that no door was present until it was required.  He wanted zero chance of escape, and left nothing to task.

The truth was more sinister than that.  The dungeon was a long-forgotten remnant of World War 1, which was used to house Magical German Prisoners of War.  The atrocities that occurred in this room were such that it was sealed after the war, and all traces of the room had been wiped out from recorded history.  The Ministry was not proud of this place, and wanted to forget completely about its existence.  It was located in a secret tunnel below Hogsmeade Village; approximately thirty feet under the town's center.

Neither boy knew this.

Draco rose slowly to his feet.  He looked guardedly at Harry as he likewise stood up.  “Where are we?”

Harry snorted.  “How the hell am I supposed to know that?”

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, then slowly looked around.  Harry did the same.  Both boys walked over to the wall opposite of them.

Harry started by feeling the cracks between the stones, trying to find a secret passageway.  Draco was likewise pressing random bricks with each hand, trying to find a pattern that would unlock a hidden exit.

Both boys worked each wall for over an hour, until they reached an area on the same wall and came to a stop next to each other.

Harry sighed.  “Nothing?”

“No.  You?”

“No.”

Draco let out a sigh.  He looked up.  Above him, where the corner of the ceiling joined the wall, was a small rectangular vent.  It was approximately one foot long and a few inches wide.  As he stood there for a few seconds, he felt a gentle breeze graze his face.

“HELLO?!”  Draco bellowed.

Across the room, Harry jumped and spun around, holding his chest and gasping.  “Jesus, Malfoy!  What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Draco, still gazing up at the split, waved Harry over.  “There’s a vent in the ceiling over here.  Maybe someone can hear us.”

Harry walked over and looked up.  Both boys glanced at one-another before calling out random words; calls for help and sentences of the lost.

From behind his solid wall, Lucius smiled.  He knew about the vent.  It went on through a series of zig-zags to a gutter hole that connected to the sewer.  The vent was necessary to keep fresh air and oxygen flowing into the room.  Lucius also knew that no sound travelled to the surface from the vent.  But, just to be sure, he placed a silencing charm on the vent.

After what seemed like 15 minutes, both boys fell silent; their throats raw from yelling.

Draco rubbed his face in frustration.  He wandered to the center of the room and put his hands on his hips.  “Alright, let’s try something else.”

Harry let out a groan and wiped a layer of sweat off of his forehead.  He turned to face Draco, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.  He glared at the blond boy.

“Your _fucking_ father is responsible for this, Malfoy,” growled Harry.

Draco’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.  “Then what the fuck am _I_ doing here, dumbass?”  He retorted.  “You think my own father would kidnap me and put me in a cell with _you_?  Hasn’t staring at Weasley’s ugly face all these years been enough torture for me?”

Harry snarled and started towards the blue-eyed boy.  “Shut up!”

Draco snorted and waved Harry away.  “Stuff it, Potter,” he said tiredly.  “Just stop.  My father had nothing to do with me being here.”

Harry stopped a few feet in front of Malfoy; his hands firmly on his hips.  “And how do _you_ know that?”

Draco shifted and looked down at his feet, placing his hands on his hips as well.  But there was no defiance in his stance.  “Be…because…” he muttered.

“Yes?”  Harry pressed.

“Because...” Draco sighed, looking up.  “Because _I_ was kidnapped by Death Eaters!  There!  Alright?”

Harry processed this, and barked out a laugh.  “Hah!  And you think that somehow makes you immune to your father’s actions?”

Draco looked up at Harry and spoke in clipped tones.  “Contrary to popular belief, Potter, Death Eaters are parents who care about their children.”

To Harry’s ears, he didn’t sound convinced.  He snorted and waved Draco off before stomping away to sulk against a wall.

Draco sighed again, wiping a sheen of sweat from his brow.  The truth of the matter was that Draco _wasn’t_ convinced.  How could his father’s comrades pull off something like this without Lucius knowing about it?

He was beginning to notice how hot it was becoming in the room.  He had no idea that his father was charming warm air into the room as part of his plan.

Draco slumped against a wall and undid the buttons on the front of his shirt.  He was dressed lightly in anticipation of the lustful evening he was promised in the note that he now knew was a trick.  He felt his bare bottom rub against the hard ground through his thin jeans.  Draco found himself wishing he had put on his silk green boxers that he wore daily, instead of going commando.  He swiveled his head against the wall and glanced over at Harry.

Harry was looking down at the ground and muttering under his breath.  He was fanning his T-shirt against his chest in an effort to cool himself.  He too was dressed lightly; just a light T-shirt and a pair of jeans, with boxer-briefs beneath them.

Draco watched as Harry’s eyes trailed along the floor towards the center of the room.  “Malfoy...take a look at this.  I think there’s a pattern on the floor.”

Draco stood up and walked to Harry, standing in the center of the room.  His shirt billowed out slightly on either side of him, exposing his bare torso.  He came to a stop next to Harry and looked down.

On the ground, in various places, were dark splotches of varying size and shape.  The boys wandered separately to each spot and studied them; standing at different angles and looking at the other splotches, trying to find a pattern.

Suddenly, something occurred to Draco.  He stooped down on one knee and ran his hand over a rather large spot.  In the dim torch light, he could barely make out the color that came away on his fingers.  He leaned down until his nose was centimeters away from the stone floor and sniffed.

Harry studied Draco out of the corner of his eye.  _What the hell is he doing?_   He was about to call out, when suddenly, Draco stood up.  He was paler than normal.

“Fucking Merlin!” he gasped as he looked up at Harry.  “It’s blood!”

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked down.  He was standing on a stain, which he quickly jumped off of.  Both boys stared around the room in horror.  The stains were everywhere and, now that they were focused on them, they seemed to cover every surface of the room.  Even the walls had faint stains that flickered in and out of focus with the torchlight.  The floor was crisscrossed with blood stains that overlapped one-another.  Some thicker, some lighter.

Harry found himself breathing the hot air of the room hard, and tried to calm his nerves.  Draco was standing near him, still gazing around the room in horror.

“We…we have to get the fuck out of here,” Draco stuttered.

“The thought _has_ occurred to me, Malfoy,” said Harry breathlessly.

Draco swung his gaze at Harry and snarled.  “This is _no time_ to be a smart ass, Potter!  I’m NOT IN THE MOOD!”  He finished his statement with a roar.

Harry looked at Draco.  He was shivering, his skin looked wane, and his eyes were wide and bloodshot.  He didn’t need a diagnosis spell to tell him that Draco was terrified.  Truth be told: Harry wasn’t feeling too great either.

 _We need to stay calm_ , thought Harry.  _If we are going to get out of this alive, we need to stay calm_.

Harry straitened, took a deep breath, and steadied his voice.  _Show him some bravery, and he’ll calm down_.  “You’re right, Draco.  I’m sorry.”

Draco froze in place.  His chest stilled as he held in a breath and let it out slowly.  “Wh…what?”  His voice cracked.

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to be snarky.”  He stepped forward, softening his voice.  “I’m scared too.”

Harry reached a hand up and gently placed it on Draco’s shoulder.  Draco flinched, but didn’t move away.  “We need to stay calm.  We need to conserve our energy.  Arguing and panicking is only going to make us more exhausted.  Okay?”

Draco looked torn between his brought-up hatred of Harry and wanting Harry to give him a hug.  To make him more comfortable, Harry gave his shoulder a gentle pat and removed his hand.  Draco nodded curtly.

“It’s just us here, Draco.  Let’s drop our pride; both of us.  If we get out of this alive, and you still want to hate my guts, then you’re welcome to.  But if we do it here, we’ll only end up hurting or killing each other, and neither one of us may ever get out, if that’s the case.”

Draco listened.  When Harry finished talking, he looked up into Harry’s face and nodded solemnly.  “Sorry Potter,” he said quietly.

Harry found himself smiling, despite himself.  “Call me Harry, Draco.”

Draco cracked a faint smile and nodded.  “ Okay, Harry.”

-End of Chapter 1

 

Click this title to open song in YouTube:

[Ain't No Grave (Can Hold My Body Down)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyfCTZB6Nrk)

 

> There ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down  
>  There ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down
> 
> When I hear that trumpet sound  
>  I'm gonna rise right out of the ground  
>  Ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down
> 
> Well, look way down the river  
>  And what do you think I see  
>  I see a band of angels  
>  And they're coming after me
> 
> Ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down  
>  There ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down
> 
> Well, look down yonder, Gabriel  
>  Put your feet on the land and sea  
>  But Gabriel, don't you blow your trumpet  
>  Until you hear from me
> 
> There ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down  
>  Ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down
> 
> Well meet me, Jesus, meet me  
>  Meet me in the middle of the air  
>  And if these wings don't fail me,  
>  I will meet you anywhere
> 
> Ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down  
>  There ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down
> 
> Well meet me, Mother and Father,  
>  Meet me down the river road  
>  And Mama, you know that I'll be there  
>  When I check in my load
> 
> Ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down  
>  There ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down  
>  There ain't no grave  
>  Can hold my body down


	2. I See A Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have been kidnapped by Death Eaters, and locked up in a hidden cell by Lucius Malfoy. What does he have in store for the two boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to everyone who has read, commented, or given me a Kudo for this story. Comments are greatly appreciated and valued.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter gets very dark and violent, and will continue into the third and final chapter.
> 
> In keeping with a one-artist-theme, I am sticking with Johnny Cash's songs as the title of these chapters. I will include a link to the song, as well as the lyrics, at the end of each chapter. This is chapter 2 of 3.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: "I See A Darkness" was written and performed by the late great Johnny Cash. This song is the property of Johnny Cash and his respective publishers/producers and his estate. No money is being made from the use of this song in this story, and no copy-write infringement is intended.

"Okay. Let's go over this one more time. Tell me what happened to you."

Draco sighed. He was trying to remain patient. He had already told his side of the story to Harry, and wasn't interested in repeating himself.

"I've already told you, Po...Harry," he said; his voice muffled from sitting with his head buried against his arms, his legs tucked against his chest. He raised his head and dropped his legs flat against the floor. “The same thing that happened to you. I got a note, I went to the Room of Requirement, and I was ambushed. I think I killed someone with a curse, but I don’t know for certain. The room went dark, I was stunned, and I woke up here.”

Harry nodded; thinking to himself. _Who the hell was responsible for this?_ There was very little chance of Death Eaters making it into Hogwarts undetected. Unless…

“We have a mole.” Harry said aloud.

Draco snorted. “No I don’t. My skin is flawless.”

“I…what?”

“I mean, if _you_ have a mole, Harry, that’s your business.”

Harry stared hard at Draco. He was sitting against an adjoining wall about 3 feet away to Draco’s left side.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up. “You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

Draco turned his gaze towards Harry. “Yes I do. You have a mole, and you think I do as well. But I don’t.”

Harry stared at Draco; his eyes narrowed.

“I don’t! Well…I mean, there’s a small one on my hip, but it’s really more of a freckle…”

“SHUT UP!” Harry yelled.

Draco jumped. “Jesus, okay! Sorry about your mole…” his voice trailed off. He turned his head away, muttering to himself. “Sorry your skin isn’t as beautiful as mine…bite my head off about it…”

Harry bit his tongue, trying to keep his composure. After a moment, he spoke up. “Draco, I wasn’t talking about _moles on skin._ I was talking about a ‘mole’ as in a spy. An imposter. A traitor.”

Draco’s brow furrowed.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “The term ‘mole’ is used to describe someone who’s infiltrated the ranks of another people or group. It’s also the name of a small, furless animal that burrows underground, which is probably where the term came from.”

Draco snorted. “Then why didn’t you just say ‘spy’? Sounds better anyways.”

Harry sighed and dropped his head back against the wall; closing his eyes in the process.

Draco noticed this. “Anyways, go on. What’s your theory regarding this spy?”

Harry opened his eyes. “No Death Eater could get into Hogwarts undetected. I refuse to believe a group of Death Eaters could just waltz in through the door and kidnap two students in front of Dumbledore.”

“Well, obviously that’s not what happened, right? I mean, something like this took planning. Very careful planning.”

“And a spy or traitor,” Harry finished.

Draco remained silent, but listening.

As Harry was considering his next sentence, something suddenly occurred to him. “Wait a minute. You said you sent out a killing curse at the group that kidnapped you, right?”

Draco nodded. “Yeah. But I don’t know if I hit anyone.”

Harry waved his comment off. “That doesn’t matter. Anytime a curse of any type is uttered with the power of a wand, it goes to the Department of Magic Enforcement, and they investigate it.”

“How do you know?” Draco asked doubtfully.

“Because it happened to me when I was younger. The bastards at the ministry wanted to prosecute me for ‘the misuse of magic’.” Harry lowered his voice. “Utter bullshit,” he muttered.

Draco looked upset. “It was in self-defense! I didn’t just walk up to someone and kill them!”

Harry raised his hands placidly. “Relax. I know you did it in self-defense. My point is that someone, somewhere, is most likely looking for you. And in our case, that’s a good thing.”

Draco was relieved. “I would hope the whole school is looking for us.”

“And when they find out it was a killing curse, the whole ministry will be looking for you.” Harry added quickly, “which is good for both of us.”

Both boys fell silent after this exchange.

After a few minutes, Draco stood up. He rubbed his bottom, trying to work some circulation into his now-asleep buttocks.

Harry smiled. “Putting on a show for me?”

Draco smirked, turning his butt away from Harry. “Not for you!”

Harry chuckled and looked away. He decided to stand up as well. “Merlin, I wish there were some pillows in this forsaken place.” He too rubbed his bottom gingerly.

Draco nodded. “Hell, I’d do well with some cool air. It’s fucking boiling in here.” He fanned his open shirt.

Harry nodded in agreement. “It does seem to be getting hotter in here, doesn’t it?” He said quietly.

Suddenly, the torch light caught the glittering reflection of something small on Draco’s chest. Harry tilted his head slightly and stepped forward for a better view. Draco wasn’t looking.

 _There it is,_ he thought to himself. _It’s a…ring?_

As he stepped forward casually for a closer look, he noticed that, indeed, it was a ring. Silver. It was pierced through Draco’s left nipple.

“Draco, is that a ring?” Harry asked in a small voice.

Draco turned his head towards Harry. “Hmm? Where?”

Harry nodded towards Draco’s chest. “On your…umm…”

Draco glanced down, but quickly looked up and away; blushing furiously. He let the left side of his shirt fall close.

“Mind your own business,” he muttered.

“Sorry Draco,” said Harry.

The silence stretched out for a moment or two. But Harry was too curious.

“Can I see it?” he asked quietly.

“What?”

“Your ring.”

Draco looked uncomfortable. He regarded Harry for a moment, studying his gaze.

Then, silently, Draco slid the dark-green shirt off of his pale shoulders. Letting his shirt fall to the ground, he nodded at Harry.

Harry stepped forward until he was directly in front of Draco. He looked down at Draco’s pale chest.

As he was this close, he noticed many things about Draco that he had never seen before. There was a faint aroma of mint; coming from where, Harry didn’t know. Perhaps it was his natural body odor? Or cologne? Maybe even deodorant?

Harry also noticed the gentle rise and fall of Draco’s chest as he breathed. Looking closer, he also noticed the very faint pulse of Draco’s heart beating against his chest. As he moved his gaze over towards Draco’s nipple, Harry noticed a very light sheen of sweat on his chest, which glistened in the torch light. As well as a small, pale freckle just to the right of Draco’s breast-bone.

Harry’s gaze eventually fell on the ring. Looking closer, he noticed a glittering green speck attached to the silver.

Harry reached out with his left hand and gently plucked the ring with his index finger and thumb. Draco shivered and stiffened, but said nothing. Harry let the ring lay against his fingers as he studied it.

It was a serpent, with the tiniest of green diamonds for eyes. The serpent was shaped perfectly into a loop, with the tail-end meeting a thin, tiny needle that pierced itself through one side of Draco’s nipple to meet on the other side with the mouth of the serpent, where it connected.

“So it’s not a clip-on,” Harry murmured, still holding the ring on the flat of his middle-fingertip.

Draco snorted quietly. “No. It’s pure silver, with hand-chiseled diamonds for eyes.”

Harry was quiet for a moment. “It’s beautiful.” He let the ring fall gently back against Draco’s pale chest. The ring perfectly circled the bottom-half of the pale-pink areola.

Harry raised his gaze to meet Draco’s light blue eyes. “Did it hurt?”

A small smile formed on Draco’s lips. “No. Actually, I quite enjoyed it.”

“Where did you get it?” Harry pressed.

Draco raised his right hand to gently trace the jewel. “Someone gave it to me.”

Harry thought for a moment. “If you don’t mind me saying, that’s not just any old gift that someone gives to another person.”

Draco’s smile brightened, and he patted Harry on the shoulder. “No, Harry, it’s not. Well spotted!” He laughed and turned away towards a wall, leaning his back against it but remained standing.

Harry opened his mouth to reply.

“Put your shirt back on, boy.”

The sound reverberated around the room. Both boys jumped. Draco shot away from the wall to stand next to Harry.

“The fucking hell was that?”

Harry shook his head. “Hel…hello?” He called out shakily.

“Absolutely disgusting. Really, Draco; I’m disappointed in you.”

Draco gasped and stiffened next to Harry. “Father?” He called out in a small voice.

A sinister chuckle responded. As the sound echoed away, a soft glowing orb suddenly appeared against the wall opposite of the startled boys. It slowly became brighter and bigger. Soon, it stretched itself to the proportions of the wall like a projector against a screen. Slowly, a three-dimensional image appeared and became clearer.

And there stood four men; two in the background behind two closer men; one of whom standing a respectful distance from the closest of the four. The closest, largest man was clearly in charge. All four men were wearing black robes and skull-masks. They appeared to be in a room with heavy wooden floors and built of stone. Somewhere out of the image, a fire cast flickering light towards the assembled figures.

Death Eaters.

The man in the center, the largest of the four, reached up and removed his mask. His long, pale blonde hair cascaded elegantly over his robed shoulders.

“Hello, son.” There was no affection in Lucius Malfoy’s voice.

Harry, his mouth slightly agape, glanced at Draco standing next to him. Draco’s eyes were wide; his lips pressed thin and his fists clenched by his sides.

Lucius wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I thought I told you to put your shirt back on.”

Draco looked for his shirt briefly and bent down stiffly to snatch it off of the blood-stained floor. He put it back on, and closed it with his hands, shielding his bare torso protectively from his father’s malicious gaze.

“I see you dressed lightly,” Lucius continued. “Expecting a little company in the Room of Requirement, boy?”

Draco said nothing.

“Perhaps it was your little cock-slut of a boyfriend?” Lucius drawled. “Or are you the one who’s a cock-slut?”

 _Fuck this_ , thought Harry. “What do you want, Lucius?”

Lucius’s eyes narrowed. He responded, ignoring Harry’s question. “Did you know my son is a fag, Mister Potter?”

Next to Harry, Draco blushed in shame and looked miserably away from his father.

Harry sighed. _Keep it together. He’s trying to goad you and distract you._ “I don’t care, Lucius. We just want out of here. That’s all.”

Lucius continued as if he hadn’t heard Harry. “A fag. A fucking, butt-slut fag. That’s how he got that ring, Mister Potter. For being a good little cock sucker.”

Beside Harry, Draco shook in anger. He raised his gaze at the image on the wall. He spoke quietly; malice soaking every word he uttered. “What’s wrong, father? Was my mouth not good enough for you?”

Lucius looked as if he’d been slapped. If the matter wasn’t so serious, Harry would have probably burst out laughing.

Draco continued, his voice rising. “I tried to use my tongue properly, father. But you didn’t give me proper instruction. You just kept thrusting and pulling my hair.” Draco smirked maliciously. “I’m sorry I couldn’t swallow all of your pure-blood cum. Maybe, if you didn’t keep my room so dark out of shame when you snuck into it at night, instead of fucking mom, you could have seen to aim properly, instead of spraying my face with your disgusting load.”

Harry stared agape at Draco as he stepped towards the image on the wall. He was shaking in anger, but it was nothing compared to the seething rage that poured maliciously from the elder Malfoy.

Draco lowered his voice casually, as if he were giving a presentation. “Or maybe I couldn’t hold all of your spunk because my mouth was too small? I was a child after all…”

“SILENCE!” Lucius roared suddenly. Somewhere in the background, out of sight, a smattering of hardy laughter filtered out into the cell from the image. Behind Lucius, the two masked Death Eaters glanced at one another, and shook with barely suppressed laughter.

Draco crossed his arms and glared up at his father’s image in triumph.

After a moment of silence, Lucius nodded slowly. “I had hoped to teach you the proper way to use sex to manipulate people. It’s one thing to take a person after a night of drinks to sway favor with an issue or policy. It’s another to make it a lifestyle of fucking people for pleasure.”

Draco let out a bark of laughter. “Is that what all of this is about? Because I supposedly had sex with someone because I _wanted_ to, rather than to sway political favor?”

“Regardless,” Lucius said dismissively, “of your reasons, I am disappointed in you. You have brought shame upon your family for this disgusting choice of lifestyle. I cannot tolerate it.”

Draco bristled. “I am gay. That’s not a _choice_. It’s who I _am_.”

“I see,” said Lucius, nodding impassively. “So you are in love with Blaise Zabini?”

Harry looked at Draco. _So that’s who gave him the ring?_

Draco looked taken-aback. “How…how did you know?” He asked guardedly.

Lucius let out a bark of laughter. “Please, Draco. Do not insult my intelligence. I know all about your late-night forays into darkened corners, abandoned classrooms, locked cupboards…and even the time Blaise took you in the locker room after Quidditch practice.” A smile slowly spread across Lucius’s face, but didn’t reach his eyes. “That was the day you lost your virginity to him, isn’t it? The day he ‘made a man of you’.”

Lucius continued as his son shook in barely controlled, embarrassed rage. “Merlin, he probably _marked_ you as his, didn’t he? I know he didn’t pull out. No…he spurted his cum up inside you like you begged him to. He _claimed_ you.”

Draco knew it was true. He remembered that day all too well; he could never forget it.

***

He was so horny after practice, and Blaise was there. He had ‘that look’ in those deep brown eyes that Draco loved so much. And when Blaise licked those full lips of his, Draco’s resolve broke and he practically tackled him. They were alone, which made it very convenient.

For about forty-five minutes, it was nothing but a full flurry of kisses, biting, sucking, moaning, touching, and writhing while they stood under the hot spray from the shower head. Draco came within the first ten minutes of Blaise’s ministrations on his cock; spraying his hot cum all over the other boy’s hips and thighs as Blaise held him close; one hand cupping Draco’s pert ass. He wanted to apologize for making such a mess, yet somehow he knew Blaise wanted that; wanted to make Draco lose control of himself in such a way. The moans and gentle kisses that Blaise showered over the blonde boy’s cheek and neck as Draco threw his head back and cried out as his cum pumped out of his penis and freely pelted Blaise’s smooth skin let Draco know that everything was okay.

Blaise was larger, more powerful, and stronger than Draco. Whereas Draco’s frame was lithe and lean. Blaise called him his ‘beautiful stallion’. It was a nickname that Draco would only ever allow Blaise to use. And when Blaise wrapped Draco up in his arms, he felt so relieved. So loved. So wanted. So desired.

So safe.

It was with those arms that Blaise wrapped Draco up in a powerful embrace after his orgasm subsided. Blaise murmured words of want and love into Draco’s ear as he carried the still-wet boy away from the shower. With skill that Draco had no idea he possessed, Blaise summoned his wand from his locker with one hand and charmed a pile of soft pillows onto the tiled floor; all the while holding Draco against him securely.

Gently, the powerful boy lowered Draco to the pillows; Draco’s legs wrapped around Blaise’s hips. Draco let himself recline into the softness; bringing his hands up to caress Blaise’s cheeks and face.

As their eyes met, Blaise leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Draco’s. Draco smiled happily and nuzzled back.

That was when Blaise asked him. Asked Draco for his virginity. Asked him with as much love as he had ever asked anyone for anything in his entire life. Asked him for his trust. His heart. His soul.

His body.

Draco choked up. He couldn’t respond verbally. He could only answer with his eyes, and nod.

Blaise took him. He was so gentle. All that power, all that strength…yet, so gentle. So kind. He showed so much love and patience. When Draco cried out in pain, Blaise stopped moving so that Draco could adjust to the larger boy’s size.

When the rhythm built up to a steady pace, Draco showered Blaise is kisses; cried out his name and bit his shoulder and earlobe. Blaise responded with a growl, and marked Draco in bites of his own.

“Make me a man! _Please_ Blaise…please! Please baby!”

“You are so beautiful, Stallion. Draco…so beautiful.”

“Show me your love baby. _I love you Blaise._ Fuck me. Fuck me baby, yeah!”

“Merlin, you’re fucking killing me, Draco! I love you. God, I fucking love you, my beautiful Stallion!”

More kisses and moans followed this exchange. By Blaise’s movements, Draco could tell that he was close.

“Yeah, make me a _man_ , baby! Make me _yours!_ ”

“You are _mine_ , Draco! Always mine!”

“Make me yours! I belong only to you! Always…forever!”

At this, Blaise let out a cry. It was unlike anything Draco had ever heard; high-pitched and needy, as if begging Draco for his release. The cry was…vulnerable. Yes, very vulnerable. Shallow gasps shuddered through Blaise’s body as he raised himself up on his powerful arms, each braced on either side of Draco’s body.

“I… _oh fuck_ , Draco! I’m gonna cum!”

Finally, the moment Draco had _longed_ for, _yearned_ for, _begged_ for…was there. He raised his hands to cup Blaise’s face, and gently urged him to lower his head to his. He rested Blaise’s forehead against his own, so that they were eye to eye. “Don’t look away, baby. Right here. Look at me. _Look at me!_ ” More gasps and pants as Blaise’s brown eyes bored into his own blue ones. Draco held his face gently. “Now… _make me yours!_ ”

Blaise, not daring to take his eyes away from his beautiful lover, snaked his arm between their bodies, and wrapped his hand around the seeping hardness of Draco’s pulsing cock.

_“Cum with me…”_

It was the last thing either of them uttered before Draco’s cock exploded in pleasure. Color erupted in front of his eyes as his back arched on its own. Just a _split second_ after the first spasm of Draco’s orgasm, Blaise erupted his white-hot sperm into the writhing, beautiful body of his young lover.

Despite Draco’s efforts, he couldn’t help throwing his head back and letting out a cry of his own. As his thick, rich, warm cum erupted from his penis to splash his tummy and chest in powerful spurts, Blaise grunted and growled as he pumped his triumph, love, and sperm deep into Draco.

But not before that instant, that very instant, when both he and Blaise first ejaculated. _That_ was what Draco had wanted to see in Blaise’s eyes. _That very instant._

 _That_ moment was Draco’s. It would _always_ be Draco’s. And he would cherish it for the rest of his life.

He was a man now. But most importantly, he was Blaise’s.

***

“And that was when he gave you that piercing, right?”

Lucius’s voice brought Draco out of his trance; back to the present. With a start, Draco shook his head, clearing it.

“I…what? No…no, he gave me the piercing before that…”

Draco looked up at his father’s image; his concentration still cloudy. But once he saw the sick smile spread itself across Lucius’s face, he knew his father was baiting him.

Draco snarled. “Fuck you! And how the fuck do you know so much about my sex life?”

Lucius chuckled at his son’s anger. “Oh… _that_. Well…Blaise told me himself.” Draco stiffened; the blood flowing out of his face. Lucius’s smile widened as he addressed Harry. “That was your ‘mole’, Mister Potter.”

Harry processed this information. _Betrayal? I don’t know Blaise that well, but if it’s true, I’ll fucking kill him…if I get out of here alive._

Lucius continued. “Yes, he told me all the wonderful details. Especially how you gave him your first blow job, and how you swallowed like a proper cock sucker. And how he gave you the piercing afterwards.” His face darkened. “I guess I did teach you good oral technique after all…”

Draco was flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He averted his gaze from Harry.

“Oh, and while we’re on the topic of ‘moles’,” Lucius suddenly exclaimed brightly, “I especially like the little flat one just below Blaise’s right nipple. Not too dark, and not too big either. It’s quite a delicious target.”

Draco’s gaze flew up to his father; shock encompassing his features. “The _fuck?_ How…the fuck do you…” his voice trailed off.

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose at the implication. _Oh Blaise..._

In front of him, Harry could practically see the emotions radiating off of Draco. The shame. The embarrassment. The confusion. The anger.

The betrayal.

Draco crossed his arms across his chest in what he hoped didn’t look protective. He felt just inches tall. _Blaise? His love, Blaise?_

“I don’t believe it. You’re lying,” Draco spat.

“Well, why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Lucius gestured off-picture, and a naked man was suddenly dragged before him; thrown at his feet.

Draco gasped in horror, and Harry was equally horrified.

The person, half-kneeling-half-laying at Lucius’s feet, barely resembled anyone Harry had ever met in his life. It was a male; that much was obvious. Perhaps a boy in his mid or late teens; the same age as Harry and Draco. His hands were bound with cuffs behind his back.

There was not one spot of his flesh that was not bruised, battered, or bloodied. Whip marks, bite marks; other marks that Harry didn’t even want to guess at. Rope burns, gashes, cuts. The young man’s penis and testes had been spared no mercy either. Both were bruised with broken blood vessels and damaged tissue. A small stream of blood slowly oozed from the tip beneath his battered and torn foreskin.

The boy’s face was bruised and battered. His nose broken, teeth missing, his lips cut and swollen. He was gagged with a blood-stained cloth of some sort.

But his eyes. One was swollen shut; his left one. But the other was relatively unmarked.

But the image it showed…Blaise was broken. Utterly and totally. Emotionally and physically.

Mentally and spiritually.

Every inch of his skin and body displayed the horror of abuse and torture.

Draco let out a cry of anguish and horror; covering his mouth and keeling over at his hips. As Harry hurried forward, Draco straitened; his face drained of any color and his eyes watery with anger and pain. He raced forward and clawed at the wall, like a caged animal. He was desperate to find any way he could to get to Blaise; his love. He wanted to hold him. To heal him. To tell him everything was okay. As he clawed at the wall, trying to touch what he could not, he let out low moans of anguish; an inhuman wail.

It was a sound Harry had never heard before. He had no idea any human being could make such a sound. His gut twisted and ached in apprehension and anxiety at what he saw.

Draco’s arms fell helplessly. He covered his mouth and gasped; soft moans and sobs breaking through his fingers as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"I knew...I _knew_ he didn't tell you anything! I _knew_ he didn't betray me!" Draco gasped through his tears. His voice turned to an animalistic snarl. "You tortured him, _you fucking bastard!_ "

Harry found his feet once again and moved quickly to comfort Draco; his gaze never leaving the horrifying scene before him. He wrapped his arms protectively around Draco; eager to shield him from the horrifying scene. Eager to take away his pain. Eager to make this madness stop.

Lucius reached down and adjusted Blaise into a sitting position in front of him. The young man swayed from side to side gently. Why, Harry didn’t know. Lucius yanked the gag out of his mouth and let it dangle around his neck.

“Do you have anything you want to say to your lover, Blaise?” Lucius rubbed the top of the boy’s head lewdly; mockingly.

Blaise stopped swaying momentarily. He looked like he was trying to concentrate on something.

The smallest voice Harry had ever heard in his life spoke, brokenly.

“L…lo…”

“Yes, Blaise? What is it?” Lucius asked condescendingly.

Blaise let out a cough; a small spray of blood coating his lips.

“Lo…love!” He gasped finally.

Draco shook with sobs in Harry’s arms; his hands covering his mouth.

Blaise stared with that one, broken eye. He found Draco.

He smiled.

His lips spread grotesquely; his cuts spreading to reveal his bloody gums where missing teeth had once been.

“Lo…love…you…be…” he gasped, “beau…tiful…Stall…ion…”

Draco let out a wail and collapsed to his knees. It was all Harry could do to hold him.

Lucius snorted. “Well, that was uneventful,” he said boringly. “But I guess after you’ve been fucked repeatedly by a werewolf, beaten with whips, chained up by your wrists, been burned, strangled, punched, kicked, and bit…well, I guess it just sort of takes the fight out of you.” Lucius smiled sadistically. “Not to mention being fucked in every orifice by multiple perverts of all shapes _and_ sizes.”

Harry held Draco as he sobbed uncontrollably; his body wracked with agony.

“And yes, he did put up quite a fight when we kidnapped him.” Lucius patted his battered head. “And we’ve still got plenty more fun in store…”

“ENOUGH, LUCIUS!” Roared Harry. He stood up suddenly; leaving Draco in a shaking mass on the ground. “What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? Your own son! You kidnapped _your own son!_ And you tortured a man half to death… _for what?!_ What the fuck do you _want?!_ ” Harry gasped; his breathing shallow and his limbs shaking in anger.

Lucius’s eyes grew cold, and his face went lax. “What do I _want_? My…what a loaded question, Mister Potter.”

The blonde-haired man stepped forward. “First, I wish to see my son suffer for the embarrassment and shame he has brought upon his family for his disgusting affair with this… _creature._ ” He gestured absently to the boy in front of him. Blaise gave no indication that he heard him. He only gazed unseeingly at something Harry could only guess at.

“The second thing I want… _Potter_ …” Lucius stepped forward and slowly made his way closer and closer to whatever was projecting his image into the cell. Slowly, his face became bigger and bigger, until it filled the entire wall. His eyes; black as coal, and his skin as white as porcelain.

His gaze was cold. Terrifying.

“…is to watch my wretched son _kill you._ ” Lucius breathed. “Yes, kill you. That would bring me such joy. Joy on a level you can _never_ understand.” Lucius smiled sadistically. “It’s erotic for me,” he murmured.

Harry shivered in spite of himself. “You…you’re crazy, Lucius.”

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment, then suddenly stepped back to reveal Blaise once again. “Perhaps I am, Mister Potter. I was once diagnosed as a psychopath.”

“I believe it,” Harry responded coldly.

“Would you like a demonstration?” Lucius gestured out of sight for an object. When his arm reappeared once again, he was holding an eight-inch knife. It looked like one of the military knives that Harry had seen in Muggle War Movies. It was beautifully polished and curved to a clip-point, with a reddish-leather-wrapped handle and a stainless-steel pommel.  The guard was solid brass. Its edge glittered in the surrounding light, and Harry had no doubt it could shave the stubble on his chin; it was that sharp.

Lucius noticed Harry’s attention drawn to the knife. “Do you like my knife, Harry? It’s a hand-made interpretation of the famous ‘Ka-Bar’ knives of US origin. The United States military issued them to Marines during World War Two. They were quite successful and…efficient.” He studied the blade for a moment. “This one was hand-forged by goblins. Best steel in the world…” his voice trailed off as he traced the blade with his thumb.

Lucius returned his attention to both his captives. “And now, Draco…I’m afraid I must insist. I really cannot allow you to spread your young, vibrant seed around to just anyone in the world. Your sperm must go to populate the fertile wombs of pure-blood women of good stock and name.”

Draco rose shakily to his feet. He bared his teeth. “Leave him alone, father. I…please. _Please…_ ” His eyes were wide, pleading.

Lucius snorted lazily. “Come now, Draco. No need to get your hands dirty… _yet_. I can take care of this mess you’ve created.” His voice rose to a condescending tone, as if scolding a child. “But only this once.”

He ran his left hand down the side of Blaise’s face, cupping his chin. “Smile at Draco, Blaise.”

“Lucius…NO! No, please, God no!”

“Father! Fa…please! I beg you! Please! _Please!_ ” Draco fell to his knees; tears streaming down his cheeks; his face contorted in anguish; his teeth bared. He clutched his hands to his chest in prayer; in begging.

Lucius smiled savagely. His eyes cruel.

In one motion, he brought the knife down to Blaise’s throat. And sliced deep.

Blaise let out a startled moan, and gasped and choked wetly as his throat filled with blood. He gurgled loudly; his body convulsing.

Time slowed for Harry. He was vaguely aware of blood flowing from the gash in Blaise’s neck, and of Lucius laughing. Blaise twisted in agony, trying to get away. But Lucius held his head firmly. And continued to cut.

Draco was screaming. And screaming. And _screaming_.

Harry gasped; covering his mouth in horror. Bile rose in his throat.

But it was nothing compared to the screams tearing themselves from Draco’s throat.

Blaise’s neck exploded in a geyser of thick, rich blood that sprayed and poured from the fatal wound as his carotid artery was severed by repeated, vicious cuts from the steel blade.

Draco was beside himself. He screamed; tearing at his hair and face. Wails of anguish poured from his mouth in incoherent words, prayers, curses, and pleas. The most helpless cries that reminded Harry of a child losing its mother. Tears poured helplessly down the young blonde's face.

Blaise was gurgling; blood pouring from his neck and mouth. Slowly, so slowly, his movements ceased as his life-force was drained from his body; slumping in place. His one good eye clouded over; unblinking.

Draco collapsed on the ground; his body convulsing with gasping wails and cries. He gasped for air pitifully between each choking sob, trying to fill his lungs to no avail.

Finally, as the last shiver of life left Blaise’s tortured body, Lucius slowly let his body to the blood soaked wood of the floor. He was careful to let Blaise’s face stare at the projector. Blaise laid lifelessly in an enormous puddle of his own blood.

Slowly, the image encompassing the wall began to fade and shrink. Soon, the image was replaced by the stone of the cell walls.

Finally, with a last cackle, Lucius blinked out of existence, leaving only the light of the surrounding torches, and the wails, sobs, and moans of Draco Malfoy for Harry’s company.

Little by little, Harry came back into consciousness of what was around him. He felt wetness on his cheeks and his sight blurred. It was only then that he noticed he had been crying quietly the entire time.

Draco was curled into a fetal position. His sobs had turned from anguish into pure, heartbreaking sadness; cries of mourning and dispair. His body convulsed with each choking moan as he gasped for air. His hands curled in towards his chest, as if physically trying to stop the pain lancing through his chest.

Harry fell to his knees beside him. He gingerly reached out a hand to grasp Draco. And before he knew it, he too was sobbing uncontrollably as he wrapped himself over Draco’s broken form. The darkness of the cell wrapped over them like an offered blanket from a friend.

The darkness.

-End of Chapter 2

 

Click on the title to open the link in YouTube:

["I See A Darkness" (link has been fixed)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWnUItw1ElU)

 

 

 

> Well, you're my friend and can you see,  
>  Many times we've been out drinkin',  
>  Many times we've shared our thoughts,  
>  But did you ever, ever notice, the kind of thoughts I got?
> 
> Well, you know I have a love, a love for everyone I know.  
>  And you know I have a drive to live, I won't let go.  
>  But can you see this opposition comes rising up sometimes?  
>  That it's dreadful imposition, comes blacking in my mind.
> 
> And that I see a darkness.  
>  And that I see a darkness.  
>  And that I see a darkness.  
>  And that I see a darkness.  
>  Did you know how much I love you?  
>  Is a hope that somehow you,  
>  Can save me from this darkness.
> 
> Well, I hope that someday, buddy, we have peace in our lives.  
>  Together or apart, alone or with our wives.  
>  And we can stop our whoring and pull the smiles inside.  
>  And light it up forever and never go to sleep.  
>  My best unbeaten brother, this isn't all I see.
> 
> Oh, no, I see a darkness.  
>  Oh, no, I see a darkness.  
>  Oh, no, I see a darkness.  
>  Oh, no, I see a darkness.  
>  Did you know how much I love you?  
>  Is a hope that somehow you,  
>  Can save me from this darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well! A little bit of sex; a little bit of murder. What's next?
> 
> The idea to use Blaise was a bit of a spontaneous thing. I had an idea, in my head, about how I wanted this chapter to go. I knew that I wanted Lucius to torture Draco in ways unimaginable. Murdering someone close to Draco, in front of him, seemed a foregone conclusion. But I wasn't sure whom to use.
> 
> So I went online and studied up, briefly, male Slytherin Characters whom I thought Draco would be close to. Blaise immediately jumped off the page at me, so I used him. I used the image of the actor who played Blaise Zabini as a model for Blaise, which is why I put so much detail into his looks and physique (or tried to, at least).
> 
> No joke: this chapter took me 12 strait hours to write, edit, paste, redo in places, and format. The formatting was the hardest. I don't know why I can't "cut and paste" directly into Rich Text format, without the whole thing being one big blob of un-spaced words. *Sigh* It's very annoying; especially when, all told, this one chapter is about 5,400 words long. I just got into a mood to type, and once I got on a roll, the ideas just came flowing in. So I couldn't stop.
> 
> I really, really hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> The next and final chapter will be entitled "Hurt". Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS: it's okay to cry. ;(


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are being kept in a dungeon as prisoners in a location unknown to anyone but a group of Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy.
> 
> Draco has just watched his lover be murdered at the hands of his psychopathic father. Now, Lucius approaches his spiritually-shattered son with an offer for his freedom. But in exchange, Draco must do things unimaginable.
> 
> It will test the very limits of Draco's sanity and his will to live. Will he gain his freedom, or will he die and rot away, never to be found?
> 
> And what will become of Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to everyone who has followed this story, read it, commented, and left kudos. You have no idea how much it means to me.
> 
> This is the third and final chapter of this story. Please see the End Notes for a surprise.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The song "Hurt" is performed by the late great Johnny Cash, and all benefit for this song goes to him and his estate. This song is used purely for artistic purposes. No money is being made off of the use of this song in this story, and no copy-write infringement is intended.

Harry was unsure of how many hours had passed since Draco's sobs had faded into moans, sniffles and whimpers.  The blonde boy shook in his lap as Harry reclined against a wall in exhaustion.

He had tried to comfort him as best he could.  But really, what could he do or say?

Harry felt miserable and helpless.  But he reminded himself that it was nothing compared to what Draco was feeling.

Both boys were jumpy and on edge, as was apparent by the fact that Harry jolted awake several times while falling asleep.

When he jolted awake for the third time in two hours, he glanced around the cell warily in apprehension.  In his lap, Draco stirred and whimpered.  Harry sighed and ran a comforting hand over Draco's soft blond hair, murmuring words of comfort.

Another hour rolled by.  Draco broke the silence with renewed but quiet cries at times, which trailed into silence.  He was trembling violently; so much so that Harry feared the blonde boy might be sick with a fever.

He gently parted Draco's hair and held a palm against his forehead.  Draco's skin was clammy and hot against his hand.

_Dammit, he **is** sick._

Harry traced his hand along Draco's forehead to his cheek.  He stroked the soft skin gently; comforting the other boy.

He continued his ministrations while gazing down at Draco's face.  All he could see was the side of his face as he laid his head in Harry's lap.  Draco's eyes were closed, but stress lines formed at the corner of his eye and the top of his cheek.  Harry smoothed his fingers over the lines gently.

Harry found himself studying the other boy's features.  _Merlin, he is quite beautiful.  Even now._

Suddenly, there was a soft _thump_ as an object appeared in mid air and fell to the ground.  It was across the room from the two boys, and Harry couldn't make out what the object was.  Draco hadn't stirred at the sound, and Harry assumed he was asleep.

Eager to see what the object was, Harry carefully lifted Draco's head and slid his legs out from underneath him.  Then a thought occurred to him.  He silently pulled his T-shirt off and folded it carefully.  Gently lifting Draco's head, he slid the folded cotton underneath Draco's face.  Draco sighed in his sleep and nuzzled into the thin pillow.

Harry stood up and made his way to the object.  He came upon it and gazed down.  And froze.

It was a knife in a leather sheath.

Harry shivered, and he was quite sure that it had nothing to do with the fact that he was shirtless.  He wrapped his arms protectively around his bare chest; hugging himself.  After what he'd witnessed just a few hours ago, he never wanted to see another knife again as long as he lived.

He stared down at the sinister black leather of the sheath.  A thin handle protruded from the top of the sheath, which ended in a vicious steel tip.  The thin handle of the knife was wrapped by a leather strap that secured the knife to the sheath, which was snapped shut.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped and looked behind him, startled.  He hadn't heard Draco wake up or rise to his feet.  The younger Malfoy was standing just a foot behind him.

Draco stepped up beside him, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"What are you doing?" the blond boy asked sleepily.

Draco looked down in front of Harry.  His hands slowly lowered from his face as he noticed the knife.

"It just appeared out of thin air while we were sitting there.  I didn't want to wake you up..."

Draco bent down quickly and snatched the knife off of the ground.  He brought it up to eye level, studying it carefully.

Harry grew anxious.  He knew this came from Lucius.  He had every reason to believe this knife was cursed.

"Draco..." Harry reached forward to try and retrieve the knife.  But Draco yanked it back and stared at Harry through hard eyes.

"Draco, come on mate.  That knife could be cursed..."  He reached out again but the blonde boy held it back, shaking his head.

" _We're_ cursed," he whispered hauntingly.  "We're both cursed, Harry."

"No, we aren't," said Harry gently.  Draco slowly shook his head at this, but Harry continued.  "We're still alive.  There's still hope for us."

Harry studied the boy in front of him.  Draco's eyes were wide and bloodshot.  His cheeks were pale and wane.  He was shaking slightly, clutching the knife with both hands against his chest.

Draco's eyes flashed.  "Fuck your Gryffindor courage, Potter!" he snarled.  "I'm going to _kill him_...fucking KILL HIM!  KILL HIM!  **_KILL HIM_ _!_** "

Before he knew it, he was screaming the words over and over.  And over.

"KILL HIM...KILL HIM...FUCKING KILL HIM..."

His voice broke.  He continued screaming the same words as Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled the violently shaking boy to his chest.

The young Malfoy broke into great sobs.  His body wracked with gasps as he bawled and howled his anger and sadness into Harry's bare shoulder.  The knife fell from his hands and clattered to the stone floor as he grasped desperately against Harry's torso.

Wanting to hurt.  Wanting to feel something; a body, skin, comfort.  Desperate to cling to something; anything.

Wanting to scream.

And he did.  And Harry was there for him.

"You let it out," Harry murmured against him.  "Let it go.  I'm here.  I'm right here."

**_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_ **

_**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** _

Draco screamed.  He screamed for the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his father; physically and sexually.  He screamed for his mother's cold indifference towards him; her only son.  He screamed for the destiny both his parents had placed upon him; one he never wanted.  He screamed for all the times he had been alone; no friends and a family who didn't love him.  He screamed for the Dark Lord; the monster of his nightmares.  He screamed for himself; all he had left.

He screamed his hatred.  He screamed his sadness.  He screamed his fury.  He screamed his loneliness.

He screamed for who he was.  He screamed for what he had done.  He screamed for what he could not take back.

He screamed for those who had betrayed him.  He screamed for those who loved him.

He screamed for that little boy he once was; innocent, happy, and carefree.  Now a young man lost.

Slowly, his screams died away.  If it hadn't been for Harry, he would have collapsed a long time ago.  But the raven-haired boy with the green eyes held him up.  Held him securely.  Letting him scream as long as he needed to.

Until finally, Draco was panting against Harry's bare torso; his hands scrabbling at Harry's back desperately.  The scent of Harry was calming, and the warmth of his skin made the blond boy feel safe.

Draco panted and nuzzled Harry's chest and neck with little whimpers.  His screaming had taken so much energy out of him.

He needed to feel something.  A touch.  Skin.  Flesh.

He rubbed his cheeks and face against Harry's warm skin, nuzzling him with his nose.  He wanted to feel everything about Harry.  He wanted to feel every little scar; feel every drop of sweat.  He wanted to touch every blemish; touch every freckle and mole.  He wanted to trace every curve of his abdomen; trace every bone and muscle.

He wanted to see him.  Smell him.  Touch him.  _Taste_ him.

Draco's consciousness barely registered what he was doing as his lips traced Harry's skin.  He planted kisses over every square inch of flesh he could touch.  His tongue darted out with quick licks; tasting the sweat and desire running off of Harry.

Harry's hands were running through the blond's silky-soft locks.  His eyes closed softly as Draco continued his ministrations.  "Draco..." he murmured.

But Harry needed this just as much as Draco did.

Harry shivered as Draco's fingers ran across his nipples.  Each brown nub stood up hard and erect, begging for attention.  Draco arched his head down and took Harry's right nipple between his lips, sucking the sensitive flesh and licking the tip.

Harry hissed and let out a moan.  He brought his hands down to either side of Draco's head, feeling the boy's flushed cheeks, ears, neck....any place where he could touch him.

Draco raised his right hand to Harry's left nipple and pinched it.  Then he let it go and rubbed his entire hand over the hard flesh.  He released Harry's right nipple and whipped his head to his left one.  The blond latched onto the hard nub with his teeth, causing Harry to yelp and let out a growl.

Harry let him continue for a moment before capturing Draco's head in his hands and raising him up to face him.  He had never kissed another boy.

But no boy had ever made him feel like this either.  And right now, he just didn't give a fuck if it was a boy or girl.  His system had been through so much in the past several hours and, at this moment, he needed this more than anything else.

He smashed his lips hungrily against the other boy's; licking, sucking, gasping and snarling.  Trying desperately to taste every bit of Draco that he could.

Draco sucked greedily at Harry's lips and tongue, snaking his own into Harry's wanton mouth.  Both of the soft, slick muscles battled together in each boy's mouth.  One wrapping around the other, and visa-verse.  Caressing; engulfing.

When Draco pulled his tongue out and bit down on Harry's bottom lip, the raven-haired teen snarled.  He reached behind Draco and grasped his pert ass in both hands and lifted the blonde boy to his hips.  As if they had a mind of their own, Draco's legs wrapped securely around Harry's pelvis.

Harry lowered Draco to the floor roughly; their tongues and lips still battling for dominance with need and desire.

Draco gasped and pushed Harry savagely away.  "No!"

Harry sat back abruptly at the shove and landed roughly on his bottom.  "Wh...what...?"  He gasped in confusion.

But before he could utter another word, Draco was on top of him, shoving him to the floor.  Harry immediately understood: Draco wanted... _needed_...to be dominate.

Harry was briefly disgusted at the thought of the smooth skin of his bare back rubbing roughly against the blood-stained stones of the dungeon floor.  But as soon as Draco rubbed his fingers over Harry's nipples, the green-eyed wizard banished all traces of thought from his mind.

Harry arched his neck and cried out as Draco pinched his hardening nipples.  This allowed Draco to swoop his head down and capture Harry's neck in a open, wet kiss.  He sucked savagely at the smooth skin of Harry's neck; licking firmly and biting gently.

"D...Dr...aco...!"  Harry gasped, but couldn't finish his sentence as a high-pitched moan erupted from his throat instead.  His eyes slammed shut, and he surrendered to the needy blonde.  His cock was beyond the point of hardness, and was so firm that the pulsing flesh ached as blood filled the organ.  His steel-hard penis pressed firmly at his pants, desperate to be free of the denim prison.

Draco worked his way down Harry's torso with animalistic desire.  He sucked savagely at Harry's collarbone and upper chest, working his way down to the boy's diamond-hard nipples.  He sucked each nub between his lips, biting them firmly with his teeth.  Harry gasped and cried out, eagerly trying to grasp a hold of the blond's head.  But Draco was having none of that, and slammed Harry's hands to the stone floor at his sides.

Finally, Draco reached Harry's jeans.  He tore at the belt, button, and zipper; yanking the stiff fabric open.  White boxer briefs greeted him, and Draco gazed down at the lump that was pulsing against the thin material.  The wetness of Harry's arousal had already soaked a large spot through the fabric.

Draco wanted him.  And Harry knew there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

But that was okay.  Because Harry wasn't about to try and stop him.

"Drac...Draco..."  Harry panted feebly.

The blonde boy wasn't listening.  He grasped both jeans and briefs in his fingers and violently yanked them down.  He stood up and quickly knocked off each of Harry's shoes and savagely yanked his garments off of his lower torso.  In the same motion, he tossed the garments off to the side.

Harry fell out of his discarded clothing and landed with a ' _smack_ ' against the blood-stained floor.

Draco stood over Harry, panting; gazing down hungrily at the other boy's nude figure splayed out before him.

Harry's limbs were shaking with arousal and nervousness.  He had never gone even remotely this far with another boy, and had never given his sexuality much thought.  The closest he had ever come to anything like this was a quick mutual masturbation session with Seamus Finnigan just a year before.  He had enjoyed it, but it wasn't anything serious, and it only happened once.

Now, he stared up into the blue eyes of Draco Malfoy with apprehension.  The blonde boy's eyes were wide, hungry, mean, cruel, savage, and wanton.

But most of all, they were aroused.  And Harry felt powerless to do anything.

Harry gave a gasp as his cock throbbed.  A spurt of precum bubbled out of the engorged head of his member and oozed down his pulsating shaft.

That was all Draco needed.

With a growl, he slithered his way down between the legs of the raven-haired boy.  Capturing Harry's rock-hard cock in his hand, he jerked the skin over his shaft firmly, causing the boy to writhe and cry out.  He did this a few times before leaning down with confidence and shoving Harry's cock into his warm mouth.

Harry's breath caught in his throat.  A burst of color radiated behind his eyelids as his body was engulfed in the new and wonderful sensations that Draco was causing him.

Draco sucked Harry's cock greedily, moving the hard shaft into his mouth and as far down his throat as he could go.  The taste of Harry was intoxicating; his scent overpowering his senses.  He smelled _male_.  Pure _male_.  And it aroused Draco more than anything.

Precum from Harry's cock coated Draco's eager tongue, and the taste was powerful.  He eagerly slurped the delicious treat from Harry's piss slit like butterbeer through a straw.  All the while, he kept a savage pace on Harry's shaft; jerking the hard flesh with gusto.

He _wanted_ Harry's cum.  He _wanted_ Harry's thick load in his mouth.

To _taste_ him.  To _claim_ him.

And Merlin himself couldn't stop the blonde boy from capturing that precious fluid.

Before Harry knew it, he felt his cum surging through his crotch; into his balls, and to the base of his shaft.  The feelings were powerful, and he squirmed in pleasure.

Draco felt Harry's cock throb and reached his left hand down to cup the other boy's testicles.  The smooth eggs writhed and bounced inside their smooth fleshy pouch.

Harry moaned out and cocked his head up to look down at the blonde boy eagerly sucking his cock.  He had never heard of anyone eating sperm, and didn't want to upset his new lover.  "D...Drac..."  He gasped, panting heavily.  "I...I'm...gonna cum...!"

Draco's bright blue eyes rolled up and locked onto Harry's bright green ones.  No words.  Just Draco's hungry gaze, jacking hand, and sucking mouth.

_Oh fuck..._

The cock in Draco's hand twitched violently and thick, white-hot cum erupted forcefully from the piss slit.  The creamy sperm splashed across Draco's tongue and coated the roof of his mouth.

Color exploded behind Harry's eyes as a snarl tore itself from his throat; choking into a gasped cry as his orgasm wracked his nude body.

His cock let out another spasm as more of his thick semen spurted out of his cock and into the eager mouth of the younger Malfoy.  Draco caught the spurt on his tongue as his hand continued its pace on Harry's throbbing penis, milking the thick seed from him.

Draco moaned in bliss and closed his eyes briefly, savoring the flavor of the other boy.  _God, his cum is fucking delicious!  Like a thick cream._

And Harry had much more of the gooey treat to offer the blonde boy.  Five more spurts of Harry's thick sperm shot onto Draco's tongue and oozed down his throat.  Harry's body twitched violently as spasms from his orgasm shot down his spine.  He gasped and cried out in moans and whimpers.

Slowly...so slowly...Harry's orgasm fled his body.  His violent twitching turned into deep shudders, and moans turned to quiet gasps.

Draco watched all of this carefully.  He never pulled Harry's beautiful cock from his mouth.  Instead, he kept the glands resting on his tongue as the last of Harry's ejaculate oozed out of his piss-slit.  He gently stroked Harry's cock, and little twitches shot through the shaft, causing the remaining sperm to bubble onto Draco's tongue.  Not one drop of Harry's precious fluid would go to waste.

Finally, as Harry's penis began to soften slowly into its flaccid state, Draco let it slip out of his mouth with a slurped ' _pop_ '.  He raised up on his hands and studied Harry.  As he did, he gently swirled the thick load of cum on his tongue around in his mouth; gathering the sperm-filled treat onto each taste-bud.  He savored the flavors; musky, salty, and just slightly bitter, before slowly swallowing the thick fluid bit by bit.  The creaminess of Harry's cum provided a delicious feel as it slithered down his throat, and left a sweet aftertaste.

Harry's senses returned to him, and he began to shiver as the cooling air of the dungeon tickled the sheen of sweat on his naked skin.  He sat up, leaning back on his hands for support.  He gazed at the blonde boy sitting in front of him; his legs folded into one-another Indian-fashion.

All of the stress that had marred Draco's features earlier was gone.  The boy breathed deeply, and his blue eyes were calm.  He said nothing.  But no stress lines appeared either.

Harry wasn't sure what to say.  He too folded his legs between him and sat upright.  His balls brushed the cool stone, causing him to wince slightly.  He studied Draco briefly.

"Well...I guess it was good for you too, huh?"  Harry smiled.

Draco smiled and let out a chuckle.  Wordlessly, he reached out his right hand and gently cupped Harry's left cheek.  He held his hand there, slowly tracing his thumb over the soft skin.

Harry wasn't entirely sure what to think or how to feel about this.  But somehow, he felt okay, and nuzzled Draco's hand in approval.  He reached his own hands up and captured Draco's hand in his own.  He turned it to his lips and kissed pale skin of Draco's hand gently, then turned his cheek to rub the hand affectionately.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Draco felt a pang of affection in his chest, and reached his hands to cup Harry's face for a kiss.

"Well...that didn't take long Draco."

Both boys jumped as the sinister voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed around the small room.

"And I must thank you for the show.  That was _quite_ enjoyable.  As my cum-stained cock will tell you."

Draco whimpered as he hugged his legs to his chest protectively.

Harry jumped up, snarling.  "Go to hell, Lucius!"

A roar of laughter answered him.  "Oh mister Potter...you are as funny as you are delicious to look at, my boy!"

Harry placed his hands on his hips defiantly.  "I am not afraid of you.  Show yourself, you miserable fuck!"

Lucius snickered.  "Not afraid of me?  _Not afraid of me?_   Oh, mister Potter... _you will be_."

As Lucius's hiss died away, Harry suddenly gasped.  His eyes went wide, and his hands flew up to his throat.  His nude body lurched violently.

He let out a gasped choke.  "I...chok...ing!"

Draco let out a start and leaped to his feet.  He raced to Harry, who collapsed into his arms.  The raven-haired boy clawed at his throat, his eyes wide with panic.  His face turned red with the effort of his struggle.

"Father!  Stop!  _Stop please_!"

Lucius chuckled in response.

Draco frantically grasped Harry's throat in his hands, trying to find the cause of his choking.  Harry shuddered and coughed in his arms.

"Stop...God stop please!  **_STOP IT_**!"

Harry suddenly collapsed, gasping heavily and coughing.  But he was breathing once again.  Draco lowered him to the floor carefully, hugging the naked boy to his chest.  He rocked Harry gently, murmuring soothing words as Harry's gasping slowly died away and his panting returned to steady breathing.

"I'm okay," Harry whispered shakily.  He patted Draco's arm reassuringly.

Lucius's voice rang out coldly.  "Try me again, boy, and I won't be so kind next time."

Draco gritted his teeth.  _Don't make him angry_.

Draco steadied his voice.  "What...what do you _want_?"

"Ah.  Now we're getting somewhere," Lucius answered.  "Go over to the wall where you saw me last."

Draco walked warily over to the dark, foreboding wall where hours ago he had watched his father murder his former lover.

The blank stone regarded the blonde boy dispassionately.  He stood two feet in front of the wall,

"Now what?"  He ground out miserably.

"Now take your pants down, masturbate, and ejaculate your sperm onto the wall."

Behind him, Harry let out a shout of indignation.  "The _fuck_ , Lucius!  We will _not_ play your perverted games!"

The elder Malfoy ignored him and spoke to his son indifferently.  "Draco, do you want to leave this dungeon?  Or do you want to stay down here for the next century or more?  Or until your bones turn to dust?"

Harry rose to his knees.  "Don't play his games, Draco...!"

Draco addressed his father miserably.  "I want out."

"Draco...!"

The blonde boy whirled in place and cried back at Harry.  "Stop, Harry!  Please, just stop!  You don't know what he's capable of!  Please... _please_!  Don't make him angry!  Just be quiet!"

Harry opened his mouth to protest.  But the look on Draco's face caused him to slowly close his mouth and grit his teeth.  He stared down at his knees in submission.

"Very good, Draco," Lucius murmured approvingly.  "Now, there's a key; a revealing spell on this wall that will open it and allow you to leave.  The key requires two parts, and must be applied within fifteen minutes of one-another.  The first part is your sperm.  You must ejaculate directly onto the wall.  You cannot wipe any of it onto the wall with any part of your body, or the key will not work.  It must be pure and directly from your penis."

Lucius fell silent, then let out a sinister chuckle.  "You may take as long as you like with that..."  His voice trailed off into a cackle of laughter.

Draco sighed and returned his attention to the wall.  With hands like lead, he slowly undid his belt, unsnapped his jeans, and pulled his zipper down.  He let his jeans fall to the floor, baring his privates to the dungeon.  He was half-thankful he didn't wear his green silk boxers.  He doubted he'd have the nerve to remove them.  Just removing one layer made things so much... _easier_.

He parted the bottom of his still-unbuttoned shirt and cupped his flaccid penis in his right hand, wrapping his delicate fingers around his pale shaft.  He began to stroke his uncircumcised cock, silently urging life into the soft organ.

For several minutes, Draco attempted to work his penis into arousal.  He even reached a hand up to play with a nipple, but to no avail.  He closed his eyes and tried to blank his mind.  He tried to recall erotic images that aroused him.  But as images of Blaise flashed past his eyes, they morphed into the horrifying scenes that he had witnessed earlier.  Full of blood and gore.

That wasn't how he wanted to remember his lover.

He whimpered as a knot formed in his throat.  He brought his arm up and buried his visage, gasping steadily.

Suddenly, a gentle hand touched his waist.  He jumped and turned his head frantically towards the touch.  But it was only Harry.

He was still naked, but didn't seem to be afraid.  If anything, he had a grim look on his face.  But his gaze caught Draco's eyes.

He snaked a hand gently around the blonde boy's narrow hips.  "Let me help," he whispered gently.

Draco shook his head miserably, but his strength was sapped from him.  "No...Harry, I...please..."  His voice choked.

"Shhhh...it's alright," Harry murmured soothingly in his ear.  Draco could not resist Harry's attempt.

Gently guiding Draco back towards the wall, Harry reached up and slipped the unbuttoned shirt off of the pale boy's lithe shoulders.  He let the garment fall listlessly to the ground.

"Harry...I can't..."

"Yes you can.  I'm here.  It's alright."  He nuzzled the back of Draco's neck gently and gave the boy a kiss on one knotty vertebrae.  Draco sighed.

Harry reached his arms around the pale boy's bare torso and firmly but gently hugged Draco's back to Harry's own front.

The sudden contact of so much skin sent electric shocks of pleasure through Draco's body.  Harry used the opportunity to explore Draco's chest, gently tracing each nipple and the boy's shallow navel.  Draco groaned quietly in response.

Harry glanced down at the lithe shoulders of the pale boy.  He noticed a sparse scattering of pale freckles dotting the soft skin.  He smiled to himself and nuzzled the spots with his lips and nose.  He kissed them gently, causing Draco to shiver.

"I didn't know you had freckles, Weasley," Harry chuckled quietly into Draco's ear.  Draco snorted softly and gave a half-hearted elbow to Harry's sternum.

Harry smiled and nipped the blonde boy's ear with his teeth.  He traced his hands back down to Draco's hips and gently reached around for the boy's penis.

His fingertips grazed the shaft, and Draco shivered in response.  His cock was no longer flaccid.  Indeed, the younger Malfoy's cock was quite hard and sticking strait out from his pelvis.

Harry gasped quietly as he wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Draco's shaft.  The skin was so soft and smooth, and Harry found himself just eager to explore this delicious flesh.

And that is what he did.  Tracing his fingers around the pulsating organ, he felt the fleshy foreskin, which had retracted and allowed Draco's glands to reveal itself.  It was prominent, and the sticky fluid of Draco's arousal leaked steadily out of his urethra.  Harry smoothed the tip of his index finger over the slitted opening, causing Draco to gasp and squirm in his grasp.  He smeared the sticky precum over the glands and onto the top of his shaft, and repeated the process on the underside of his cock.

Draco's breath was beginning to pick up as Harry quickened his pace on his throbbing penis.  The blonde boy reclined his head against Harry's left shoulder, and Harry nuzzled his pale cheek in response.  With his left hand, Harry moved over Draco's smooth torso, feeling all of his ribs and muscle lumps in the process.  But, by far, his favorite was finding a nipple, and Draco's left one was easy to find because of his nipple ring.  When Harry first bumped it on accident, Draco let out a hiss of pain.  But Harry quickly settled into gently tracing the nub and its jewelery with his fingers, and playing carefully with both.

It was amazing to Harry how much pleasure he could give a person without completely seeing what he was doing; using touch alone.

Harry's cock was hard again, and he accidentally poked the other boy's buttocks with it on occasion.  When it became obvious that his erection was only getting harder, Harry decided to forgo trying to be polite about it.  He shuffled forward just slightly and nestled his entire length vertically into the blonde boy's ass crack.  His precum was leaking profusely and made a slick spot on the pale skin of his new lover.  Draco pressed back into him, and soon, both boys developed a rhythm with Harry's stroking hand and his thrusting along the crack of Draco's smooth ass.

Draco panted as he brought his hands up behind his head to caress Harry's scalp, cheeks, and neck with his fingers.  "I...I'm gonna...cum...soon..."

Harry picked up his pace on Draco's steel-hard cock.  Gently, he shuffled Draco a foot closer to the wall.  He nipped the other boy's ear and gave it a lick before murmuring to him.  "Cum as hard as you can, Draco.  Spurt your hot load for me.  The more cum the better, Dragon."

Draco whined in pleasure as he heard Harry murmur the new nickname into his ear.  "H...Harry...c...cum...with...me..."

Harry thrust his cock harder along Draco's ass as the other boy braced himself on the wall with his left hand.  "I will Dragon.  But you've...got to...put your...cum right...on the...wall.  Shoot...as much...as...you can...Draco..."

Harry didn't tell him, but he was utterly terrified at what might happen if this didn't work, or if they made a mistake.  If what Lucius said was true, then Draco needed to ejaculate as much semen as he could on the wall.  The more semen, the better the chance that this "key" would work.  Harry would try and guide Draco's cock to spurt as high as possible on the wall.  Just in case the "key" had any height requirements, and to lessen the possibility of Draco's precious sperm ending up on the floor, where it would be of no use.

The blonde boy let out a whine, and his cock pulsed strongly in Harry's grasp,  "I'm...gonna cum...!"

Harry continued his thrusting on Draco's ass.  He gently eased the angle of Draco's cock upward and continued his firm stroking.  He peered down over Draco's shoulder to watch his aim carefully.

The young Malfoy let out a cry as his orgasm hit.  The piss slit of his cock erupted a thick, white stream of sperm-rich semen that spurted upwards to the height of Draco's lower rib cage.  The thick stream arched forward and splattered in one piece against the wall with a lewd _splat_.

Harry gasped against Draco's shoulder as he watched the beautiful penis give up its life-giving seed.  The second stream shot out forcefully as Draco's body shuddered violently.  A sharp yell tore itself from Draco's throat as the spurt of cum shot almost to the same height, but nevertheless splattered amongst the sperm from his first contraction.

Just as Draco's third burst of thick semen roared through his cock, Harry's second orgasm hit.  It wasn't as powerful as the first one he spent into the mouth of the young Malfoy, but it was extremely pleasing nonetheless.  Harry snarled and bit down on Draco's freckled shoulder as his penis pulsed violently against the crack of the pale boy's ass.  His cum spurted out in several warm pulses to cover Draco's lower back and ass cheeks.  Draco loved the silky-soft warmth of Harry's thick load as his semen dripped down his ass crack.

And Draco's cock shot its fourth stream of rich semen onto the wall as Harry's hand continued to stroke him.  His sperm didn't go as high on the wall as the previous shots of cum, but it painted his DNA upon it anyways.

The remaining pulses of thick cum speckled the lower portion of the wall, dripping down lower and lower with each spurt.  Until finally, Draco's remaining cum oozed out of his urethra and over Harry's stroking hand.

Slowly after at least a minute or two, both boy's orgasms died down, leaving both gasping quietly.  Their skins were flushed and sweaty.

But neither boy cared.

Harry panted heavily against Draco's shoulder, and looked down at the bite mark.  It was bright red with clear teeth marks marring the freckled skin.  But there was no blood.  Harry kissed the bite gently, and Draco hissed in pain.  Harry worked his tongue over the smooth skin, tracing the bite with the tip of his tongue.

"My my...that was... _very_ nice.  Very nice indeed..."  Lucius's detached voice echoed around the dungeon.  "Draco, if you cum like that, you'll make a fine stud for any Pure Blood Family looking for a pregnant daughter and a Heir."

Both boys parted, and looked at one-another.  Draco quickly stooped down and retrieved his pants, pulling them up.  Harry turned his gaze to the wall to inspect his and Draco's handiwork.  Thick ropes of white sperm streaked the grey and red stones in great long streams, from about four feet upwards, and down all the way to the floor.

_Merlin...wow.  Wow...Draco can really shoot his load..._

Before he could remark on Draco's potency, Lucius's voice rang out again.  "Now, the second part of this key...and you've already wasted three minutes since Draco's semen initiated the first phase of the key..."

Harry glanced at the wall.  And froze.  Then did a double-take, and looked again.

"Holy...Draco!  Draco, look at the wall!"  Harry pointed to Draco's semen.

Both boys watched in wide-eyed fascination as the wall absorbed the thick fluid of Draco's orgasm.  Little wisps of smoke or steam spiraled upwards as each stream was slowly swallowed by the magic of the wall, leaving only lifeless stone in its wake.

"The longer you two imbeciles stand there, the shorter the time you have to complete this next phase.  If you fail in this, you will have to start all over again," Lucius paused.  "In twenty-four hours."

The boys looked at each other in horror.  "Lucius," Harry spoke hurriedly.  "What's the next phase?  And how long do we have?"

Lucius chuckled.  "There is no 'we' here, mister Potter.  _Draco_ is the only one leaving this dungeon alive.  And to do it, he is going to run you through the chest with that knife I summoned in."

Both boys gasped in open-mouthed horror at one another.  Harry was strangely aware of his pulse and heartbeat hammering away in his veins and chest.

_ba-bum ba-pum ba-bum ba-pum ba-bum ba-pum ba-bum ba-pum..._

Draco shook his head frantically, his eyes wide.  "No...no way...no way..."

Lucius laughed.  "Oh yes, my boy.  It is the _only way_ out of this dungeon.  There is _no other way_.  If you do not do this, you will both die down here, and nobody will _ever_ find you."  The elder Malfoy cackled.  "And it is a very slow death I assure you."

"No...no please..."

"There is no use crying about it, boy," Lucius snapped.  "For Merlin's sake, grow a pair, Draco.  And you have nine minutes to perform this, by the way."

Draco let out a sob and shuddered, bringing his hands to his face.

"What...what does Draco have to do, Lucius?  Harry asked dully.

Draco stared in horror at Harry, baring his teeth.  "Harry!  No!"

Harry smiled weakly, a single tear running down his cheek.  He reached his hands up and cupped Draco's face.  "Dragon, listen to me.  I...I don't want to be alone..."  He choked, more tears springing to his eyes.  "I...don't want to die alone in this God-Forsaken place.  I grew up...alone...in a goddamn cubbard...with nobody to love me...I don't want to be here, Draco..."  Harry sobbed, "I don't want this...to be...my cubbard..."

Draco sobbed as he stared brokenly at the nude boy in front of him.  "Harry..."

"Seven minutes, Draco."

Harry shook his head firmly.  "No!  This is my choice!"  He gasped, clearing his throat.  But the tears continued to pour down his cheeks.  "You _will_ survive...you _will_ go on..."  He stroked away the tears from Draco's cheeks.  "You have a chance at a life; a family!  Merlin, Draco!  How beautiful is that?!  Live, Draco..."  Harry choked again as sobs threatened to overcome his voice.  "Live for me!  _Live for me_!"

Harry let go of Draco's face.  The blonde boy was gasping, hugging his arms to his torso as he cried.

Harry walked the few feet to where the knife had fallen to the cold, hard floor.  He stooped down, snatched it up, and walked back to Draco.

He stopped in front of him.  Harry unsnapped the scabbard and drew out the vicious blade, studying the gleaming metal it in the flickering torchlight.  It was hefty, solid.

And, despite himself, Harry thought it was stunningly beautiful.

"It's a Muggle blade from an American Knife Company.  It's designed for one purpose, and one purpose only," Lucius's voice murmured around the dungeon.  "To _stab_."

Lucius continued.  "Draco, you must stab mister Potter through the heart.  The blood that bubbles to the wound is the blood that you must smear on the wall in the same place as your semen was."  He paused.  "But...you can _only_ use the blood of his wound _after_ he is dead, _not before_.  The key requires blood from a _dead_ victim."

Harry smiled weakly at Draco and took his hand in his.  Slowly, he laid down on his back, pulling Draco with him.  "Please be with me," he said softly.  "Please stay with me," his voice cracked.

Draco wept openly as Harry took his hand and laid the cold handle of the knife within his palm.  He closed Draco's fingers around the handle.

"He cannot help you, Draco," Lucius's cold voice called out.  "The key requires you to do this on your own."

Harry nodded stiffly.  "Okay," he breathed heavily.  "Okay, love...I am ready."  He suddenly grasped Draco's other hand and held it flat against his chest, directly between his nipples.  "Right here.  Right here, Dragon..."

Draco's trembling hand felt the hammering beat of the very heart he was to destroy.  The very heart that, within just a few hours, he had come to love.

_ba-bum ba-pum ba-bum ba-pum ba-BUM BA-PUM BA-BUM BA-PUM BABUMBABUMBABUMBABUMBABUM!_

"Five minutes, Draco," Lucius's voice snapped.  "Kill him.  _Now_!"

Gasping in sobs, Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's heart.  The muscle hammered against his lips.

Sniffing, he steadied his crying.  _Look at me.  Look at me, damn you!_

But Harry was letting out small gasps and staring unblinkingly at the ceiling.  Awaiting the killing blow.

Choking, Draco raised the knife.  He focused on Harry's beautiful chest.

The steady movement of his breathing.

The trembling spot where his heart pulsed thickly against his chest.  Draco's target.

Before Draco knew it, he was ready.  Subconsciously, he grasped the knife handle in both hands.

Time slowed around him.  He was aware of his breathing.  His own hammering heart, threatening to rip out of his chest.

He plunged the knife down.

He was watching himself out of body.  Fully aware that he was crying and screaming.

The knife pierced the smooth skin of Harry's chest.  Directly over his heart.

The knife sank all the way to the hilt.  The blade nicked the vertebrae of Harry's spine, and the tip lodged itself in the thick muscle of his back.

Harry convulsed violently; his body contorting in agony.  He let out a gasped cry as his green eyes slammed shut behind his glasses.

Draco yanked the knife out of his chest with a savage twist.  Harry shuddered, his limbs jerking brutally.

Harry was gasping; his eyes wide.  His body going into shock.

Draco continued to bellow in sobs and cries as he threw his head back to scream his misery at the heavens.

A massive pool of blood gurgled wetly from the vicious knife wound and quickly poured over the sides of Harry's convulsing chest.

Screaming and sobbing, he plunged the blood-soaked knife into Harry's chest again.  It connected with a sickening _plop_ as it sunk its way into Harry's torn and dying heart.

Harry's body convulsed weakly.  His skin was deathly white; his lips slightly bluish.  His eyes stared at nothing as he coughed wetly; weakly.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Draco once again yanked the knife out of Harry's torn chest.  Yelling, he threw it violently across the room, where it sparked against the stone wall and clanked loudly to the ground.  Once it settled, the blood-covered blade vanished into thin air.

Draco reached his arms down and gently scooped Harry up into them.  Blood poured out of his gaping chest wound as he tilted his body towards him.  With whimpering sobs; helplessly given, he cradled Harry and rocked him in his arms.

The bloodless skin of Harry's face turned towards Draco's own.  Draco stroked Harry's cheeks and face; blood from his hands smearing the ghostly skin in red gore.

Harry's body gave a final shudder.  His breath caught in his chest.  His head fell back.  A lone tear escaped the corner of one eye.

And he was still.  His life, gone.

Draco's cries tore themselves in helpless wails from his throat as he cradled the lifeless body to his chest.  He gasped and wailed.  Gasped and wailed.

"Draco, you have one minute.  If you fail this, you will never leave.  He is dead; the spell cannot be repeated."

Still sobbing, Draco kissed the cooling forehead of the corpse and slowly staggered to his feet.  His hands trembled violently as he smeared both hands in the thick pool of still blood on the ruined chest of the former Wizard Hero.

Then, in a daze, he staggered to the wall.  He smeared the blood on the cool stone as he gasped with choked sobs.

Suddenly, with a great grinding and rumbling, a torso-sized hole drilled itself through the wall and into the Earth.

"Crawl in, and claw your way to the surface.  You will emerge into the center of Hogsmeade Village.  The tunnel is magically enhanced to make sure you make it there."

Draco crawled in miserably.  The hole behind him began to close, sealing away the horror of the dungeon and its secrets.

Lucius's voice faded away as the tunnel closed.  "Congratulations, my son.  I am very proud of you.  The Dark Lord will be pleased..."

Then the hole sealed itself permanently.

Straining with effort, Draco crawled forward frantically.  As he did, the tunnel expanded forwards.  He could feel the damp Earth tilting upwards.  Roots, twigs, insects, leaves, mud, and decomposing Earth all clawed, clung, and scratched at his clothes and bare flesh.  Every time he opened his mouth to sob or scream in panic and fear, he choked on the things surrounding him.

Suffocating him.

Finally, after what seemed like agonizing hours, a light suddenly appeared.  And wetness splashed down on his face.

The hole opened up in the middle of Hogsmeade Village, and a gasping, choking, crying, and wailing Draco Malfoy emerged from it like some mythical creature of lore.  He was covered in mud, blood, and filth.  His eyes wide and bloodshot.  His teeth bared in terror and trauma.

Several screams went up and gasps roared their way around the surrounding crowd as dozens and dozens of shoppers of all ages stared in horror at the creature that tore itself from the ground in front of them.  There were shouts and yelling as panic and horror spread throughout the small village.

"Merlin!  Someone kill it!"

"Look out!  It could be dangerous!"

"Get help!  Somebody get help!"

"Summon the Aurors!  Quickly!"

"Mommy!"

"It's okay sweetie, I got you!"

Cursing and cries echoed around the gathering crowd.

Nobody recognized him.  Nobody knew it was Draco Malfoy.

Lightning flashed overhead, and thunder bellowed just a split moment later.  Sheets of rain poured from the angry sky.

Draco staggered to his feet as the hole swallowed up behind him, leaving no trace of its existence.

Lightning flickered again, followed by more booming thunder.

But Draco heard none of it.  Nothing.

He saw nothing.  He heard nothing.

Eyes wide and moaning, he fell to his knees and his head fell backwards.  Hard droplets of rain pelted his face.

And as lightening flashed once again, he began to scream at the furious sky above him.

Scream.

And scream.

And scream.

 

**_ ~Fin~ _ **

Click the title to open in YouTube:

 

[Hurt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCdBc5uByFQ)

 

 

> I hurt myself today  
>  To see if I still feel  
>  I focus on the pain  
>  The only thing that's real  
>  The needle tears a hole  
>  The old familiar sting  
>  Try to kill it all away  
>  But I remember everything  
>    
>  _[Chorus:]_  
>  What have I become  
>  My sweetest friend  
>  Everyone I know goes away  
>  In the end  
>  And you could have it all  
>  My empire of dirt  
>  I will let you down  
>  I will make you hurt  
>    
>  I wear this crown of thorns  
>  Upon my liar's chair  
>  Full of broken thoughts  
>  I cannot repair  
>  Beneath the stains of time  
>  The feelings disappear  
>  You are someone else  
>  I am still right here  
>    
>  _[Chorus:]_  
>  What have I become  
>  My sweetest friend  
>  Everyone I know goes away  
>  In the end  
>  And you could have it all  
>  My empire of dirt  
>  I will let you down  
>  I will make you hurt  
>    
>  If I could start again  
>  A million miles away  
>  I would keep myself  
>  I would find a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As noted in the Beginning Notes, this is the surprise: I decided, early during the writing of chapter 2, that I will write a spin-off story to this one. It will be entitled "Let It Rain".
> 
> In short, it will be mainly (though not entirely) from the POV of Hermione, who is asked by Dumbledore to assist in investigating this crime and what happened. That's all I want to say without giving away more of the plot.
> 
> I have no idea when I'm going to write it, nor how many chapters it will be. However, I do know how it will go, and who will be involved. It WILL be written, but it all depends on whether or not I'm in the mood to write it and when.
> 
> This chapter took me a solid 12 hours to write. I didn't plan on having Draco give Harry a blowjob. However, the story just kind of "morphed" that direction. As for when Harry gave Draco a handjob to make him ejaculate on the wall, that was an idea I had since the beginning of the first chapter.
> 
> For those of you wondering: the knife featured in this chapter is a real knife (I do not own this one), which is made by the American knife company "Cold Steel". This model is the 'Tai Pan', which is made with VG-1 San Mai III Steel. PLEASE CHECK YOUR LOCAL LAWS BEFORE PURCHASING THIS KNIFE! SAFE AND PROPER KNIFE HANDLING IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! Please email me if you would like information on how you can purchase this knife.
> 
> If you CANNOT see the knife pictures in this story, please let me know, and I will fix the links!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this story! As a milestone: this is the first story that I have ever posted to any website that has been completely finished. So thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
